Sercem
by euphoria814
Summary: Stiles wraca ze studiów z chłopakiem, który totalnie jest inkubem.


**tytuł: Sercem**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: TW**  
 **pairing: Derek / Stiles**  
 **seria: 50 pierwszych randek**  
 **info: nie takie znowu AU - w zasadzie wprowadzenie nowej inkubiej postaci...**

* * *

Derek czekał cierpliwie aż jeep Stilesa zaparkuje przed jego domem. Świeżo wyremontowana, wykupiona od stanu posiadłość miała pokoje dla wszystkich członków watahy w tym Stilinskiego, który jako jedyny zdecydował się studiować na drugim końcu kraju. Może tak było nawet dla nich lepiej, ponieważ rozłąka pozwoliła Derekowi zrozumieć, że chłopak naprawdę wiele dla niego znaczył.  
Co z kolei prowadziło do wniosku, że wciąganie Stilesa ponownie w całe to supernaturalne gówno było najwyższym aktem samolubstwa i egoizmu, ale nie mieli wyjścia. Coś znajdowało się w lesie, a nie potrafili połączyć tak dostępnych faktów, aby cokolwiek sensownego z tego wynikało.  
Stiles obiecał wrócić i faktycznie pojawił się w ciągu dwóch tygodni od ich ostatniego telefonu. Derek starał się za często do niego nie dzwonić. Co z kolei też wcale nie pomagało.  
Jeep zatrzymał się jednak i nie mógł powstrzymać przyspieszonego bicia serca. Ten charakterystyczny zapach dotarł do jego nozdrzy i pierwszy raz od pół roku, odprężył się. Nigdy nie przyznałby się na głos, że Stiles działał tak na niego. Jednak bety były poza Beacon Hills.  
Derek zamarł, ponieważ albo wzrok go mylił, albo spoglądał na zdublowanego chłopaka. Jednak ten drugi nie pachniał jak Stiles. I nie ubierał się w ten sposób. Wydawał się też bardziej pewny siebie, jakby przestrzeń wokół należała tylko do niego. Stiles szedł w stronę domu tymczasem z pewnym niepokojem.  
Derek zeskoczył z ganku i ruszył prosto w stronę intruza, ale prawdziwy Stilinski zastąpił mu drogę.  
\- To przyjaciel – poinformował go Stiles.  
\- Tak mnie teraz nazywasz? – zdziwił się nieznajomy.  
Miał nawet taki sam głos. To było naprawdę dziwne.  
\- Kto to jest? – warknął Derek.  
\- Inkub – westchnął Stiles.  
\- James – przedstawił się chłopak.  
Wyciągnął w stronę Dereka dłoń, ale ten jej nie ujął. Nie był na tyle naiwny.  
\- Zadajesz się z tym? – spytał Derek z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Tak. Podobnie jak zadaje się z bandą wilkołaków – warknął James, najwyraźniej obrażony do żywego, chociaż Derek naprawdę dziwnie czuł się nie mogąc wyczuć jego emocji.  
Inkub nie miał zapachu.  
\- Watahą – poprawił go Stiles z westchnieniem.  
James objął chłopaka ramieniem i Derek zamarł.  
\- Jesteś z tym? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
Stiles westchnął.  
\- Tak się miło składa, że kiedy spotkałem tego oto tutaj – zaczął James. – Sądził, że spotkał kogoś całkiem innego. Nie jestem dla niego zagrożeniem – wyjaśnił inkub. – Kocha kogoś tak mocno, że zorientował się, że ja to nie… on – zakończył James.  
Derek nie chciał słuchać tego dalej. Demony seksu rzadko wchodziły w związki ze śmiertelnikami. Warunki, które ludzie musieli spełnić, były niewyobrażalnie trudne. Przede wszystkim konieczne było już wcześniejsze uczucie do kogoś innego tak silne, że pozwalało na rozpoznanie tej osoby zawsze i wszędzie. Po oddechu lub tylko skinieniu dłonią. Ta miłość musiała być jednak jednostronna, ponieważ człowiek nie mógł być w związku z kimś innym. Wbrew pozorom inkuby i sukuby tworzyły całkiem szczere monogamiczne więzi, gdy widziały na to szansę.  
Ostatnim elementem było to, że człowiek nigdy nie mógł się zakochać w demonie, ponieważ wtedy przestawał odróżniać prawdę od własnych fantazji. I wtedy czyhała na niego śmierć. Przeważnie więc wszystko kończyło się tak czy siak tragicznie dla człowieka.  
I Stiles musiał o tym wiedzieć, ponieważ do cholery to on ich o tym poinformował, gdy na terenie Beacon pojawił się sukkub, który zabijał zamiast cieszyć się wolnością.  
\- On jest inny – powiedział Stiles, jakby czytał mu w myślach. – Nie zabijesz zresztą mojego chłopaka – dodał.  
Derek nie był tego taki pewien. Jednak czuł coś dziwnego w żołądku na samą myśl, że Stiles był teraz podwójnie zajęty. Inkub dowodził, że chłopak kogoś kochał. A znając Stilesa była to pewnie jakaś mega urocza ruda geniuszka. Może zresztą wcześniejsza fascynacja Lydią przerodziła się w końcu w coś poważnego, czego najmocniej się obawiał.  
Martin nie była Stilesem zainteresowana. Nie potrafiłaby go pokochać. I najwyraźniej Stilinski wiedział o tym doskonale. Derek zresztą nie potrafił zapomnieć jego załamanego wyrazu twarzy, gdy Lydia odzyskała Jacksona, kiedy ten stał się kaminą. Prawdziwa miłość radosna i piękna pozostawała tylko w bajkach. Oni najlepiej wiedzieli, że coś takiego jak happy end nie istniał.  
Nie dla nich i nie w tym świecie.  
\- Jeśli sądzisz, że wpuszczę inkuba do mojego domu… - zaczął Derek.  
\- Hej! – krzyknął Stiles. – Przyjechałem, żeby cię uprzedzić. Mój tata wie, że będziemy nocować w domu – dodał.  
Derek poczuł iskierki paniki.  
\- Co?! – warknął.  
Ta opcja była jeszcze gorsza, ponieważ nie mógł mieć Stilesa na oku. A wilk w nim wył, aby chronić co jego. I na pewno nie wypuszczać z domu ze stworzeniem, które zabijało seksem. Wiedział doskonale jak bardzo Stiles był spragniony kontaktu w czasach szkoły średniej. Może James nawet był jego pierwszym. Stilinski nigdy nie był dobry w nawiązywaniu kontaktów i Dereka to po trochu cieszyło.  
Inkub gwizdnął, jakby wydawał się szczerze rozbawiony całą sytuacją.  
\- Kogo widzisz, alfo? – spytał James.  
Derek spojrzał na niego lekko spanikowany.  
\- Wiedział, że nie jestem tym, kogo widział – wyjaśnił inkub, gdy Stiles posłał mu ostre spojrzenie. – Znaczy, że też kogoś ma w sercu. Tylko tego nie jestem w stanie opanować. Inaczej zrobilibyście dla mnie wszystko.  
\- Tylko się przechwala – powiedział Stiles, starając się go uspokoić.  
Derek jednak czuł, że blednie. Nie dlatego, że James był kreaturą iście niebezpieczną. Nie był pewien czy inkub zdawał sobie sprawę kim stawał się w jego oczach. A skoro był blisko ze Stilesem, pewnie powiedziałby mu przy pierwszej okazji.  
James spoglądał na niego dłuższą chwilę, a potem nagle przestał wyglądać na tak radosnego.  
\- To ktoś kogo nie powinieneś kochać – stwierdził inkub, idealnie wpasowując się w jego wątpliwości. – Wszyscy zawsze kochacie tych, których nie powinniście. Uwierz mi, że jeśli nie odwzajemnia uczucia tak silnego, nie jest tego warta lub wart. Nie wiem kogo widzisz, ale czasami naprawdę przykro mi, gdy widzę ludzi takich jak ty – wyjaśnił James.  
Derek poczuł do niego naprawdę cienką nić sympatii, która szybko znikła, gdy Stiles wtulił się w ciało mężczyzny.

ooo

Siedział przy stole w kuchni i wpatrywał się tępo w zegar. Wskazówki nie przyspieszały, a nawet wydawało mu się, że zaczynają się wolniej ruszać. To nie było naturalne. Podobnie jak Stiles z inkubem i miał nadzieję, że chłopak z nim zerwie. Nie czuł się na miejscu, aby pouczać Stilinskiego. Naprawdę chciał udzielić mu dobrej rady, ale też pragnął, aby ona była szczera, a w tej chwili nie dowierzał sobie w kwestii oceny sytuacji.  
Dlatego niecierpliwie czekał na powrót McCalla.  
Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł odciągnąć Stilesa od Jamesa, to właśnie Scott. Jego niechęć do supernaturalnych stworzeń była tak silna, że nie akceptował nawet wszystkich wilkołaków. Derek nigdy nie zagłębiał się jak działał system moralny Scotta, ale dopóki obejmował watahę, a wykluczał resztę świata – wszystko było w porządku.  
Dźwięk parkujących aut wytrącił go z rozmyślania. Allison musiała pojawić się razem ze Scottem i Isaakiem. Inaczej przyjechaliby motorem.  
Nikt nie pukał do drzwi. To był równie jego dom jak i ich. Nie zamykali nawet drzwi, ponieważ Stiles zabezpieczył cały teren przed kradzieżą. Ludzie nie potrafili się oprzeć tej magii. A istoty, które sobie z nią radziły, równie szybko otwierały zamki. Albo wyważały drzwi.  
\- Stiles cię odwiedził? – spytał Scott, węsząc w powietrzu.  
Szybko musiał natrafić na coś dziwnego, bo pomiędzy jego brwiami pojawiła się poprzeczna zmarszczka.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał McCall, mocno zdezorientowany.  
\- Inkub – odpowiedział Derek z westchnieniem. – Stiles przyjechał z inkubem, którego poznał na studiach.  
Oczy Scotta były wielkie jak spodki.  
\- Zwariował?! – krzyknął McCall i Derek poczuł ulgę.  
Może nie musiał zabierać zdania w sprawie Jamesa.

ooo

Inkub okazał się cennym źródłem informacji. A przynajmniej tak twierdził Stiles, gdy przyprowadził go na kolację. Scott i Isaac wpatrywali się w Jamesa trochę zdezorientowani, jakby nie do końca wiedzieli jak odnieść się do nowo przybyłego. Dereka irytowało to, że nie mógł wyczuć stworzenia. Nie znał jego emocji. Nie potrafił odgadnąć kiedy kłamie i przede wszystkim, ponieważ James wyglądał dokładnie tak jak Stiles. I jednocześnie był jego totalnym zaprzeczeniem. Stilinski nigdy nie popisywał się w taki… W taki bezczelny sposób. Był po prostu bezczelny i czasami popisywał się. Jednak jednocześnie zawsze gdzieś tam majaczyła nutka niepewności, a w przypadku Jamesa jej brakowało.  
\- Wytłumaczysz mi jeszcze raz o co chodzi z tym wyglądem? – poprosił Scott dziwnie zduszonym tonem.  
Derek zaczynał zastanawiać się kogo z Issakiem widzą, ponieważ obaj zaczynali wyglądać coraz mniej komfortowo. Nie, żeby obecność wysysającej z ludzie kreatury powinna ich uspokajać. Demony seksu nie zawsze zabijały. Przeważnie zależało to od ich usposobienia, humoru i tego kiedy ostatnio były karmione.  
James wyglądał na sytego, a to jeszcze bardziej irytowało Dereka.  
\- Widzisz w nim tego kogo kochasz – westchnął Stiles, jakby wypowiadanie tych słów sprawiało mu trudność. – Jeśli rozpoznajesz jednocześnie, że to nie ta sama osoba to jest to jedno silne niezapomniane uczucie. Jeśli nie to albo zalążek, który może przekształcić się w coś mocniejszego i trwałego albo po prostu na kogoś lecisz – dodał.  
\- Jesteś taki cyniczny – westchnął James.  
\- Jestem szczery – odparł Stiles. – Poza tym dzięki tobie tata zaprosi w końcu Melissę na kolację, więc przywiezienie cię do domu to był genialny pomysł – dodał i tym razem uśmiechnął się nawet delikatnie.  
A Derek naprawdę tęsknił za jego uśmiechem. Stiles rzadko w jego obecności był na tyle odprężony. Zresztą Derek nie potrafił żartować, więc ludzie po prostu nie śmiali się, gdy był w pobliżu.  
Scott nerwowo podrapał się po szyi, zerkając niepewnie na Isaaka, który wyglądał tak, jakby chciał zapaść się pod ziemię.  
\- Czyli twierdzisz, że żyjesz pośród ludzi od wielu wieków? – upewnił się McCall.  
\- Obiecuję też rzucić waszego przyjaciela jeśli tylko dostrzegę, że się we mnie zakochuje – dodał James.  
Nikogo to jakoś nie ubawiło.  
\- Mam dobrą passę od ponad trzystu lat. Nie chcę jej zmarnować przez ten chudy kawałek tyłka – stwierdził James i Derek poczuł, że jego pazury same się wysuwają.  
Nikt nie powinien był mówić tak o Stilesie.  
Chłopak jednak wydawał się zadowolony, co było bez sensu. Został obrażony, a przynajmniej tak odbierał to Derek.  
\- Poza tym macie do czynienia z drugim demonem mojego gatunku – poinformował go James. – I tak będę musiał wyjechać, ponieważ kiedy nasze moce nałożą się, przestaniecie rozpoznawać kogokolwiek. To bardziej tyczy się wilkołaków niż ludzi – oznajmił im.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi, jakby ten pomysł mu nie leżał.  
\- Sukkub czy inkub? – spytał Stilinski rzeczowo.  
James wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Musiałbym rozejrzeć się po okolicy – powiedział inkub. – Przeważnie podczas naszej obecności na danym terenie zwiększa się popęd seksualny płci – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Niezależnie od tego czy mamy z tymi ludźmi kontakt czy nie.  
\- Czyli jeśli to sukkub to dziewczyny będą łatwiejsze? – Scott próbował zażartować.  
\- Jeśli ten sukkub lubi dziewczyny to tak. Chodzi o to, żeby płeć była bardziej zafascynowana nami i podatna – wyjaśnił James.  
I to faktycznie trzymało się kupy. Derek już teraz czuł przemożną chęć, aby zaciągnąć Stilesa do swojego pokoju i nigdy go stamtąd nie wypuszczać.  
\- Mogę pogadać ze Stilesem na osobności? – spytał Scott cicho.  
Derek nigdy bardziej nie chciał przytulić McCalla.  
Kiedy wyszli, Isaac wciąż wpatrywał się w Jamesa, jakby jego wygląd go obrażał. Derek znał to uczucie. Co chwila walczył, aby nie zedrzeć z inkuba twarzy, której nie powinien zbezczeszczać tymi nienaturalnymi minami. Coraz trudniej było mu to pragnienie kontrolować, a Stiles zapewne nie doceniłby masakrowania swojego chłopaka podczas pierwszej wizyty w domu po tak długim czasie.  
Nawet jeśli był inkubem.  
Derek odsuwał od siebie tę myśl bardzo długo. Stiles jednak naprawdę znał się na ludziach. I na supernaturalnych stworzeniach. W końcu od razu wyczuł, że z Peterem coś było nie tak. Nie zapałał do niego miłością, ale też zawsze wiedział kiedy faktycznie musieli współpracować dla lepszego dobra.  
Gdyby nie on, nie staliby się nigdy watahą.  
Powinni mu zaufać też w kwestii Jamesa, bo Stiles swoją intuicją wyłapywał te niuanse, które im umykały. Dlatego tak bardzo potrzebowali go teraz. I dlatego zawsze będą potrzebowali jego wsparcia, gdy chodziło o planowanie i odnajdywanie stworzeń, które zagrażały Beacon Hills.  
James wpatrywał się w nich w milczeniu, aż jego wzrok natrafił na cały czas milczącą Allison.  
Derek wyczuwał coś gorzkiego, co wpasowało się w nutę zapachu dziewczyny. Aż bał się zapytać kogo ona widzi.  
James przekrzywił głowę i naprawdę jeśli ktokolwiek dobrze by mu się przyjrzał, zauważyłby te subtelne różnice. Może głos i wygląd mieli ze Stilesem identyczny, ale to jednak nie stanowiło o osobowości. To były właśnie te niuanse. Ta 'Stilesowość', która była nie do podrobienia.  
Isaac odchrząknął, spoglądając teraz na własne stopy, jakby usilnie nie chciał patrzeć na Jamesa. A Derek widział, że wzrok Laheya jednak podnosił się co chwila, jakby nie wierzył w to co widział.  
James za to wydawał się coraz bardziej skrępowany uwagą, którą mu poświęcano. Prawie nic nie pozostawało z jego przebojowości, którą zirytował Dereka podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Milczeli i to też pewnie było elementem, który wprowadzał to dziwne napięcie, powstałe w chwili, gdy jedyna łącząca ich osoba opuściła pomieszczenie.  
Derek nie chciał tego przed sobą przyznać, ale zaczynał poważnie zastanawiać się czy nie ocenił źle inkuba. W końcu chłopak faktycznie chciał im pomóc. I tak bardzo szybko odgadł z czym mają do czynienia. Poprzedniego demona śledzili przez niemal miesiąc i zdołała zamordować ponad dziesięć osób, czego nie potrafili wybaczyć sobie do dzisiaj. Gdyby wiedzieli wcześniej z czym się mierzą, mogliby przygotować się wcześniej. Jednak odpowiedź na to przyszła jako ostatnia.  
Ten demon działał inaczej. Ukrywał się w lasach, a nie bywał w klubach. Teraz jednak doskonale wiedzieli kogo szukać.

ooo

Samo obserwowanie Stilesa sprawiało mu ból. Chłopak wydawał się pachnieć dziwną mieszanką szczęścia i jednocześnie smutku. To drażniło jego zmysły, ponieważ wilk w nim był prostą istotą. Ktoś mógł być szczęśliwy lub nie. Wszystko pomiędzy domagało się zrewidowania i bliższego zbadania.  
Derek zresztą wciąż walczył z myślą, która pojawiała się w jego głowie. Wilk szeptał, że przecież skoro inkub dawał szczęście Stilesowi to on też potrafiłby. Chłopak zresztą nie mógł być na zawsze z demonem. Takie związki nie kończyły się dobrze, ponieważ w żadnej z historii, do których dotarł, nie było takiej wzmianki.  
Scott i Isaac wciąż zachowywali się dziwnie w towarzystwie Jamesa, jakby nadal nie oswoili się z tym co widzą. Pocieszające jednak było to, że obaj nie mieli żadnych wątpliwości co do tożsamości inkuba. Ich wilkołacze zmysły zapewne również wariowały, więc Derek czekał niecierpliwie na chwilę, gdy któryś wybuchnie.  
Allison zaskoczyła ich, wspierając ich biblioteką Argentów. Dziewczyna nie przepadała za nim, co uważał za całkiem zrozumiałe. Oraz odwzajemnione, jednak wiedział, iż jej pomoc jest nieoceniona w niektórych przypadkach. Poza tym między nią, a Scottem wciąż działo się coś dziwnego, co lepiej było mieć pod kontrolą.  
\- Co ze związku z tobą ma ktoś zakochany? – spytał w końcu Isaac.  
Stiles zamarł i zbladł lekko. Może spodziewał się tego pytania. Dereka też to interesowało. Skoro ktoś był tak mocno związany z obiektem swoich uczuć, dlaczego pakował się w związek z inkubem, który był tylko marną namiastką osoby? To wydawało się niekończącym cierpieniem.  
James nie odpowiedział początkowo. Rzucił tylko smutne spojrzenie w stronę Stilesa, który w końcu odchrząknął, sprowadzając uwagę z powrotem na siebie.  
\- Inkub ma stałe pożywienie – powiedział chłopak z westchnieniem. – Ja… - urwał i znowu odchrząknął.  
Derek poczuł żółć w ustach i po prostu zapach Stilesa był tak gęsty.  
\- Ja – powtórzył chłopak. – Mogę przebywać z podmiotem mojego zauroczenia, skoro to jedyny sposób w jaki mogę to robić.  
W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie cicho.  
\- No i seks jest nieziemski – próbował zażartować Stiles, ale wyszło to naprawdę słabo.  
Nawet jak na standardy Dereka. A były faktycznie niskie, ponieważ ostatnim razem rozbawiło go jak Stiles potknął się o ciało driady i wpadł do jednej z tych ich pyłkowych pułapek. Gadał potem o miłości i dobroci przez cały wieczór.  
Derek nigdy nie rozumiał dlaczego tak mordercze driady ustawiły magiczną pułapkę, która zamieniała ludzi w rozkochanych altruistów.  
Stiles nawet chciał podarować swoją kolekcję komiksów Scottowi. Czemu zaprzeczał następnego dnia. W bardzo zdecydowany i sugerujący mordy sposób.

ooo

James stał się stałym elementem ich spotkań. Derek na szczęście nie mógł wyczuć na Stilesie jego zapachu, ale gdyby inkub był człowiekiem, zapewne unosiłby się on wszędzie. Zatem demon miał szczęście, ponieważ Derek nie zniósłby czegoś takiego na dłuższą metę, a nie byli nawet o krok bliżej do schwytania tego drugiego demona.  
\- Dlaczego w ogóle siedzi w lesie? – spytał Stiles.  
James wzruszył ramionami.  
\- A dlaczego ty zaszyłbyś się w lesie? – zainteresował się Stiles.  
\- Żeby odchorować depresje – odparł niepewnie inkub.  
Stiles uniósł jedną brew naprawdę wysoko.  
James odwzajemnił mu się spojrzeniem i Derek patrzył na pojedynek dwóch Stilesów, co było równie chore co frapujące.  
\- Nie mogę źle czuć się z tym, że jestem jedynie z tymi, którzy mnie nie kochają? – spytał retorycznie inkub.  
Derek nawet go rozumiał. Jedyne kobiety, które interesowały się nim, chciały albo wymordować jego rodzinę, albo watahę. I lista tak naprawdę nie była nawet długa wbrew temu, co sądził o nim Stiles. Nie sypiał z nikim, kto nie miałby znaczenia. Seks był zbyt skomplikowany, aby z nim igrać.  
Isaac wyglądał na przejętego tym wyznaniem, ale Derek wiedział lepiej. Nikt nie powinien manipulować jego betą. Derek zresztą nie był pewien czy Isaac przejął się z powodu słów Jamesa czy osoby, którą widział w Jamesie.  
\- Nie odczuwasz emocji tak jak my – przypomniał sobie z ksiąg, które czytał. – Układ, który masz ze Stilesem w pełni cię satysfakcjonuje – dodał.  
Jamesowi nawet nie drgnęła powieka.  
\- Potrafię jednak interpretować, odbierać i rozumieć uczucia – oznajmił mu inkub. - Nie jestem zatem całkowicie pozbawiony ich wpływu.  
To tłumaczyło dlaczego chłopak zachowywał się tak dziwnie. Był mieszanką emocji, wykrzyknień, a jednocześnie zdawało się, że chce, aby traktowano jego słowa poważnie. Podobnie zachowywał się Stiles, gdy wtłaczał im z wymuszonym na sobie spokojem naukowy bełkot, gdy tymczasem wewnątrz niego szalała burza emocji i zapewne myśli.  
Stiles jednak był szczególny, a James stanowi marną podróbkę.  
\- Czekaj – zaczął Stilinski, jakby dopiero teraz sobie coś uprzytomnił. – Ten demon poluje na obrzeżach lasu. Tam znajdowano ciała, prawda? – spytał chłopak.  
\- Według policyjnych raportów tak – odparł Derek.  
Szeryf nigdy nie powinien dowiedzieć się, kto włamuje się co tydzień do jego biura. Chociaż w zasadzie posiadali ze Scottem klucz. Przekazał im go jednak Stiles, z takim namaszczeniem jakby to była jakaś spuścizna. A był pewien, że właśnie przez to ich każda wizyta była całkowicie nielegalna.  
\- A gdyby demon spotkał drapieżnika seksualnego? – spytał retorycznie Stiles.  
Brew Jamesa uniosła się lekko.  
\- Drapieżnika jak wilkołaka? – spytał Scott i Derek miał ochotę uderzyć się w czoło.  
Stiles walnął McCalla co było równie dobre.  
\- Człowieka z zaburzeniami. Dewianta, który uzyskiwał satysfakcję tylko, gdy zabijał lub torturował – odparł chłopak przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Poważnie, Scott? Skoro nie czytasz, może zacząłbyś chociaż oglądać Criminal Minds? – rzucił najwyraźniej zirytowany.  
\- Lubimy ten serial – potwierdził James.  
Derek nie cierpiał tych demonów.

ooo

Kolejny raz włamali/weszli używając klucza do biura szeryfa tej samej nocy. Tym razem poszukiwali listy przestępców seksualnych z okolic Beacon Hills, ponieważ Stiles cytując jakiegoś agenta Reida stwierdził, że zejście na złą drogę nie odbywa się nagle. Najpierw istnieje szereg zachowań, które można byłoby nazwać alarmującymi.  
\- Czy tu jest Flinstock?! – wyrwało się Stilesowi, gdy w domu watahy starali się przedrzeć przez zaskakująco sporo papierów.  
Scott niemal od razu znalazł się koło swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Stary – przeciągnął McCall. – To stary rejestr i dotyczy publicznego obnażania. Pewnie jak każdy w Beacon w końcu zmierzył się ze starym zakładem dotyczącym kąpania się w miejskiej fontannie na waleta – stwierdził Scott.  
Derek sam kiedyś stanął przed podobnym wyzwaniem i nie widniał w tych kartotekach tylko dlatego, że był wilkołakiem. I nikt nie uwierzyłby posterunkowemu, że ścigany przez niego golas nagle pokrył się futrem i zwiał do lasu. Laura nabijała się z niego tygodniami. Ona zresztą też go podpuściła, a potem ukradła jego ubranie.  
Powinien był się tego spodziewać.  
\- Mamy całkiem sporo obiecujących nazwisk – stwierdził Stiles z westchnieniem.  
\- Od czego zaczniemy? – zainteresował się Scott.  
\- Musimy zastanowić się czy ten zboczeniec żyje – odparł Stiles, sugestywnie spoglądając na Jamesa.  
\- Stiles ma rację. Nie sądzę jednak, aby partner był martwy. Nie zabijamy bez potrzeby. Demon raczej jest zmuszony do zabijania, aby żywiciel osiągnął satysfakcję, ponieważ to jest naszym celem – wyjaśnił James obojętnie, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.  
Derek spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Normalnie demon, który chciałby zabijać, szukałby ofiar w centrum gdzie jest ich więcej. Ten jednak przejął zwyczaje żywiciela i stara się nie wychylać. W swoim mniemaniu – rzucił James, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Żywiciela – powtórzył Scott i głośno przełknął ślinę.  
Stiles zaczerwienił się wściekle.  
James nie wyglądał na zakłopotanego.  
\- To nie jest partnerski związek – oznajmił im inkub.  
Derek na końcu języka miał pytanie czy ten związek pomiędzy nim, a Stilesem był.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Stilinski.  
James skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
\- Powiedziałbym, że stroną biorącą jest człowiek. To niezwykłe. Mogę się mylić. To przeczucie – rzucił szybko inkub, ale nie wycofał się z tego.  
Jeśli jego intuicja była równie silna jak ta prawdziwego Stilesa, mieli naprawdę twardy orzech do zgryzienia.

ooo

Wybrali kilka nazwisk, które pasowały do opisu. Mogli dojść do tego stopnia eskalacji, ponieważ odnotowano małe wykroczenia u każdego z tych mężczyzn. Obnażanie publiczne, podglądactwo. Sugerowano nadzór, ale stan nie miał ludzi przygotowanych do zajęcia się każdą podobną sprawą, więc większość trafiała raz na jakiś czas na spotkanie z kuratorem. Nie mieli ani chwili do stracenia, więc gdy Stiles zasugerował podzielenie się na grupy, niemal od razu przystali na ten pomysł.  
Allison miała wraz z ojcem oraz Isaakiem podążyć listą od dołu. Ich czwórka od góry. Kontakt wyłącznie telefoniczny.  
Derek czuł, że to oni będą mieli pecha. Jego doświadczenie życiowe jednoznacznie wskazywało, że jeśli miało wydarzyć się coś złego, spotykało właśnie niego. Czy to chodziło o kwestię driad, które zainteresowały się jeziorem koło jego domu, czy demona, który jakimś cudem wpadł w sidła człowieka.  
Świat powoli stawał na głowie, bo wysłał jedną ze swoich bet w towarzystwie dwóch łowców. Cel jednak uświęcał środki. Poza tym Argent raczej nie spróbowałby zabić dzieciaka. Allison wydawała się dość przywiązana do Isaaka. A przynajmniej odnosił takie wrażenie przez ostatnie tygodnie.  
Już pod drugim domem James zmarszczył brwi i oznajmił im, że zostanie w samochodzie.  
\- To tu – stwierdził Stiles.  
\- Nie pomożesz nam? – zdziwił się Scott.  
\- Nie mogę brać udziału w zabijaniu członka własnego gatunku – odparł inkub i brzmiało to naprawdę ostatecznie. – pomogłem wam dostatecznie dużo. Gdyby nie moje wskazówki…  
\- Scott, daj mu spokój – warknął Stiles. – Nie mamy czasu. Zresztą i tak mu nie ufasz. Rozpraszałby cię podczas gdy twoim zadaniem jest w pełni skupione pazurowanie i drapanie i kłowanie.  
\- Poważnie? – spytał Scott.  
Derek zawsze podziwiał słowotwórcze możliwości Stilesa. Tylko on potrafił z najgroźniejszego aspektu ich natury zrobić komedię tylko trzema słowami. Takie talenty należało szanować lub kneblować. To już zależało kogo zapytało się o zdanie. Peter byłby za kneblowaniem.  
\- A co myślisz, że będziesz robił? – spytał retorycznie Stiles i nawet podniósł odrobinę głos.  
\- Sądzisz, że w środku mogą być jakieś dowody? – zainteresował się Derek, chcąc przerwać im tę bezsensowną rozmowę.  
To nie tak, że mieli cały czas tego świata. Poza tym wysłał Isaaca do sprawdzania alibi miejscowych przestępców seksualnych.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Seryjni lubią pamiątki – powiedział James i brzmiało to dziwnie jak cytat.  
Może inkub nawet udawał w tej chwili tę postać z serialu, którą tak uwielbiał Stiles.  
\- Może zatem zawiadomilibyśmy szeryfa? – zaproponował Derek.  
Sprawy wymagały oficjalnych zamknięć. Zabicie człowieka też nie wchodziło w grę. Nie chciał mieć tej krwi na rękach. Nie ponownie. Nie jemu było decydować kto zasługiwał na życie, skoro ludzie mieli własne trybunały i sądy. Wataha obejmowała tylko kwestię supernaturalne, które wymykały się rozumieniu i możliwości policji.  
Stiles wydawał się zaskoczony jego propozycją, ale potem jego usta zbiły się w wąską kreskę.  
\- Nie wyślę ojca do domu, gdzie znajduje się demon seksu – stwierdził nagle obrażony do żywego.  
\- Nie. Wchodzimy, zabieramy z sobą demona, wychodzimy, a potem James dzwoni na posterunek – wyjaśnił Derek.  
Plan wydawał się doskonały i omijali najważniejszą kwestię radzenia sobie z człowiekiem na uwięzi. Na pewno nie mogli go puścić wolno. Mężczyzna zapewne wiedział o demonie, którego udało mu się zainteresować. Zatem istniały duże szanse, że w ciągu kilku tygodni trafiłby do psychiatryka tam gdzie jego miejsce.  
\- Dobra – powiedział Stiles. – Zróbmy to! – rzucił. – Ale ja tłukę faceta w łeb czymś ciężkim. Wy zostawiacie tak wiele śladów – westchnął.  
Najwyraźniej z Jamesem oglądali nie tylko Criminal Minds.

ooo

Isaac z podróży z Argentami wrócił zielonkawo blady. Najwyraźniej jego zmysły wychwytywały każdą najmniejsza podnietę. A to nie było normalne. Derek nie chciał nawet znać szczegółów. Wystarczyło mu w pełni, że demon okazał się inkubem. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak Stiles oraz James. I w środku lasu Derek spoglądał na trzech Stilinskich. W tej sytuacji miał wątpliwość, które gardło miałby podciąć.  
James jednak nie miał na sobie świeżej krwi, co wiele pomogło.  
Derek nie czuł się dobrze widząc znikające życie z oczu Stilesa. Gula w jego gardle zaczynała rozrastać się do niewiarygodnych rozmiarów i niemal zakrztusił się śliną, gdy próbował zmusić się do kontynuowania.  
James obserwował go z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Derek zresztą nie wiedział dlaczego inkub nie zdecydował się pomóc im wtedy przed domem, ale towarzyszył im podczas zabijania demona.  
Odpowiedź przyszła szybko, gdy Derek odwrócił się i dostrzegł jak blady jest Stiles. Zorientował się, że chłopak musiał na własne oczy widzieć jak jego własny alfa zabija miłość jego życia. Nie liczyło się, że istota była demonem-zabójcą. Wzrok ludzki bywał mylący, a pamięć Stilesa wieczna.  
James objął tylko chłopaka ramieniem, gdy Derek chciał otworzyć usta i powiedzieć cokolwiek, co zmyłoby ten obraz rozpaczy z oczu Stilesa. Nie wiedział jednak jakich słów miałby użyć.

ooo

Stiles unikał go. Albo Derek unikał Stilesa. Do końca tego nie rozgryzł, ale wiedział, że się nie widują, a pozostali członkowie watahy byli jednak ze sobą w kontakcie, skoro Stiles miał wrócić do Nowego Jorku już niedługo. Derek zresztą specjalnie nie zabiegał o to, aby spotykali się na jakiejś zamkniętej przestrzeni, która tylko umożliwiłaby mu rozpoznanie i zapamiętanie zapachu chłopaka.  
Ostatnim razem czuł go jeszcze prawie miesiąc po tym jak Stiles wyjechał na studia. I jego wilk nie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca.  
Teraz było tylko gorzej, ponieważ świadomość tego, że James wciąż znajdował się gdzieś w pobliżu, nie pomagała mu. I jego bety zaczęły dziwnie się zachowywać.  
Scott coraz częściej obserwował Isaaka, gdy sądził, że nie jest widziany. W podobny sposób zachowywał się Lahey i normalnie to byłoby dość zabawne, ale napięcie, które wisiało w powietrzu powoli go wykańczało. Obecność inkuba zachwiała równowagą ich watahy i demon powinien jak najszybciej odejść.  
Derek siedział zatem na ganku swojego ukrytego w lesie domu i zastanawiał się czy nie najlepszym wyjściem było doczekać chwili, aż nadejdzie termin ich z góry planowanego przyjazdu.  
Stiles widział już jak Derek zabija jedną osobę, którą ten kochał. Nawet jeśli był to tylko demon seksu, wciąż sam miał niesmak. W najgorszych koszmarach nie wyobrażał sobie śmierci Stilesa, a tymczasem teraz nawiedzały go własne wspomnienia. Obrazy tak żywe, że nie było sposobu, aby się ich pozbył. A co najgorsze na każdym z nich to on dusił Stilesa, czekając aż ostatki życia umrą w nim na wieczność.  
Jeśli nie była to zapowiedź katastrofy, to Derek nie wiedział jak to nazwać.  
Od samego początku wiedział, że jedynym sposobem, aby trzymać chłopaka we względnym bezpieczeństwie, było odesłanie go gdzieś daleko. Może nawet usunięcie go z watahy dla jego własnego dobra. Stiles w przeciwieństwie do nich był łamliwy i tak długo się leczył. Wydawał się niemal kruchy za każdym razem, gdy Derek przypierał go do ściany, chcąc odstraszyć go albo zastraszyć.  
To jednak nie zdawało rezultatu.  
Stiles zawsze stał przy nich, a teraz miał za sobą inkuba, który żywił się na nim niczym prymitywny pasożyt. I Dereka nie obchodziło, że James mógł mieć tysiące lat. Oraz skrupuły. Nie był w rozrachunku lepszy od tego, którego zabili niecałe kilka dni temu.  
Jego gardło tak samo ułożyłoby się w rękach Dereka. I nie czułby jego emocji, ponieważ one nie były naturalnie wytwarzane, ale odbijane od prawdziwie żywych stworzeń jak on czy Stiles.  
Wziął głębszy wdech i pokręcił z nie dowierzeniem głową, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Scott i Isaac znowu wpatrują się w siebie, jakby do końca nie wierzyli w to co widzą.

ooo

Najgorsze w obecności Jamesa było to, że nikt nie był w stanie oderwać od inkuba wzroku. Wyjątek stanowiła Allison, ale ona z kolei nigdy nie patrzyła na mężczyznę. Derek nie rozumiał na czym polegała jego magia, ponieważ jakimś cudem przecież ubranie, które demon nosił, musiało mieć jakiś rozmiar.  
Cudownie natomiast dostosowywało się do ciała, formy, którą przybierał James i wtedy też leżało na nim doskonale. Stiles wyglądałby o wiele doroślej w zwykłych koszulach, gdyby nie pchał pod nie kolejnych koszulek. Derek nie cierpiał tego bardziej dorośle wyglądającego Stilesa i nikt nie przekonałby go, że powinno być inaczej.  
Miał nadzieję, że prawdziwy Stiles nigdy nie osiągnie tego etapu.  
James wysiadł z samochodu, gdy Stilinski zaparkował przed domem i Derek spiął się momentalnie. Jego dom przestawał na te chwile być sanktuarium ciszy i spokoju, a przede wszystkim takim miejscem dla watahy, gdzie czuli się bezpiecznie. To też należało powiedzieć Stilesowi, jeśli jego związek z Jamesem miał trwać.  
Allison spojrzała na inkuba pustym wzrokiem, w którym jak zawsze kryło się coś nieprzyjemnego. Stiles tymczasem już witał się z Isaakiem i Scottem.  
\- Stary, pogadaj z nim – szepnął Stilinski swojemu przyjacielowi.  
I jeśli to miało być dyskretne, nie udało mu się. Scott zaczerwienił się wściekle, uparcie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z kimkolwiek.  
\- To może ty pogadasz z tym, z kim sobie wyobrażasz, że się całujesz za każdym razem? – syknął McCall.  
Musiał być to cios poniżej pasa, bo Stiles walnął go w pięścią w ramię.  
\- Niefajnie, stary, totalnie niefajnie. Chciałem ci dobrze poradzić – przypomniał mu Stilinski i Scott naprawdę wyglądał na mocno zawstydzonego. – Wyjeżdżamy pojutrze – rzucił jeszcze chłopak. – To takie nasze mini pożegnanie – dodał.  
James wzruszył ramionami, wiedząc zapewne, że za jego osobą nikt nie zatęskni. Może i było to brutalne, ale niestety prawdziwe. Kto chciałby oglądać codziennie miłość, której nie mógł mieć? Podziwiał Stilesa, chociaż zaczynał zastanawiać się jak blisko szaleństwa leży w ogóle taka postawa. Może powinni spytać Deatona, ale z tego co się orientował, Stilinski zrobił pełen objazd po Beacon Hills i odwiedził nawet ich wszechstronnie uzdolnionego, ale niezbyt skłonnego do dzielenia się wiedzą, weterynarza.  
\- Musisz już wyjeżdżać? – spytała Allison, podchodząc bliżej.  
Isaac ruszył za nią z wyraźną niechęcią. Wciąż ostrożnie obserwował Jamesa, jakby czekał, że ten kogokolwiek widzi, skrzywdzi go w końcu.  
\- Chciałaś o coś zapytać? – zainteresował się inkub.  
Dziewczyna wzięła głębszy wdech, jakby w końcu decydowała się na ten krok.  
\- Jeśli nikogo nie widzę w tobie? Jeśli twój kształt jest niesprecyzowany? – spytała całkiem poważnie.  
Derek nie chciał słyszeć odpowiedzi.  
Na twarzy Jamesa pojawił się ten wyraz, który Stiles miał często, gdy powiadamiał ich o nadchodzących kłopotach, ale chciał to zrobić jak najdelikatniej. Nigdy mu się to nie udawało, ale nigdy nie poniechał starań.  
\- Ta jedna wielka miłość odeszła – odparł James.  
Przed domem zrobiło się nagle tak cicho, że słyszał turystów, którzy zaczynali rozbijać obozowisko kilometry stąd nad strumieniem w Rezerwacie. Mógł jednak skupić się z łatwością na przyspieszonym biciu serca Stilesa. Na tym jak chłopak zaczyna pachnieć gorzko-słodko niczym litość wypełniona zrozumieniem.  
\- Wielkie miłości nie powinny się kończyć – powiedziała Allison.  
James przygryzł wargę.  
\- Wiem, że żyjesz pośród stworzeń, które widywano głównie w baśniach, ale tak naprawdę bajki nie mówią całej prawdy. Wszystko co nie jest karmione i, o co nie dba się w odpowiedni sposób, odchodzi – wyjaśnił James. – Inaczej ci, którzy pokochaliby prawdziwe, a zostali się sami, byliby samotni do końca życia – dodał i Derekowi nie umknęło jak wzrok inkuba powędrował w kierunku Stilesa.  
\- Miłość odeszła – powtórzyła za nim Allison.  
\- Nie wszystko zawsze ma sens. Nie wszyscy razem mają sens – odparł James.  
Tym razem dziewczyna wyglądała na faktycznie przekonaną.  
\- Może to i lepiej – odparła.  
Scott wciąż stał jak sparaliżowany o kilka kroków od Isaaka.  
\- Porozmawiasz ze mną? – poprosił cicho McCall.  
Isaac wyglądał tak, jakby nie wierzył własnym uszom.  
Stiles po prostu klepnął Jamesa w plecy, jakby inkub zrobił właśnie coś dobrego nawet się w połowie w tym nie orientując. Stilinski zawsze lepiej wyłapywał ten niuanse zachowań.

ooo

W zasadzie przede wszystkim nie zamierzał nikogo śledzić. Na pewno nie planował podpatrzeć jak James w ich prywatnym publicznym warzywniaku podrywa ekspedientkę. Derek początkowo sądził, że to Stiles we własnej osobie, ale zachowanie zdradziło inkuba. Prawdziwy Stiles powiedziałby coś głupiego i zrobił coś nieskoordynowanego. Tymczasem James dostał numer telefonu nic nieświadomej dziewczyny bez żadnych problemów.  
Zostały dwa dni do ich wyjazdu. Pewnie powinien to zignorować, ale wiedział, że Stiles zasługiwał na więcej. Miał sporo czasu, aby to przemyśleć. Scott i Isaac stali się nagle nierozłączni i chociaż nie śmierdzieli sobą – na pewno byli na dobrej drodze do dogadania się w tej kwestii.  
Wciąż obaj wydawali się mocno porażeni samą świadomością tego, że ten drugi też chciał i pragnął.  
Derek zatem odłożył na półkę z powrotem zakupy, po które przyszedł i wyszedł cichcem ze sklepu.  
James wciąż w najlepsze flirtował i chyba to tak nie powinno wyglądać. Inkub przecież gwarantował monogamiczny związek, a skoro nie dotrzymywał swoich warunków – Stiles powinien o tym wiedzieć. Chociaż zapewne nie od Dereka ze wszystkich ludzi, ale wpadł na to dopiero, gdy stanął przed drzwiami domu szeryfa.  
Rzadko korzystał z drzwi. Uderzyło go to dość mocno. Stiles musiał zauważyć jednak jego sylwetkę przez okno, bo otworzył mu wpuszczając go do środka.  
\- Zamierzasz wejść? – spytał chłopak i uniósł brew.  
\- Jasne, dzięki – rzucił Derek, przygryzając wargę ze zdenerwowania.  
Nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien rozpocząć tę rozmowę i czy w ogóle powinien to robić. Nie przemyślał dokładnie za i przeciw.  
\- Jesteś mało rozmowny dzisiaj – stwierdził Stiles i prychnął, spoglądając na niego dość dziwnie.  
Charakterystyczny zapach podniecenia uderzył w jego nozdrza.  
\- Świetne ciuchy – rzucił Stiles. – Derek się wkurzy, jeśli się dowie, że ruszałeś jego rzeczy – dodał Stiles i popchnął go na kanapę z siłą, której się nie spodziewał po tym szczupłym ciele. – Znów się w to bawimy? – spytał.  
Derek nie zdążył powiedzieć ani słowa, gdy poczuł ciepłe usta na swoich. Instynktownie rozsunął wargi, wdychając ciężkawy zapach tego, co dopiero budowało się i ten słodszy, bardziej żywy, który charakteryzował samego Stilesa. Nutka alkoholu gdzieś tam pojawiała się w tle, co z kolei tłumaczyło dlaczego serce Stilesa biło tak mocno i tak nieregularnie.  
Derek zesztywniał, orientując się nagle, że chłopak musiał go pomylić z Jamesem. Inaczej przecież nie całowałby go i na pewno nie pochwalił jego ubrań, z których wcześniej zawsze kpił nazywając je monochromatycznymi.  
Stiles całował go dalej całkiem nieświadom swojej pomyłki. A nie był wilkołakiem i może naprawdę chciał uwierzyć, że Derek to James, który tak świetnie wcielił się w jego osobę. I zamarł, gdy uderzyło go co to tak naprawdę oznaczało.  
On widział w Jamesie Stilesa, podczas gdy chłopak w inkubie dostrzegał wyłącznie jego. Może alkohol sprawił, że Stiles był mniej ostrożny, ale Derek nie potrafił bardziej dziękować sytuacji.  
\- Stiles, przestań – poprosił cicho, starając się zepchnąć z siebie mniejsze ciało. – Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział.  
Stiles prychnął w jego kark i ugryzł go lekko. I bogowie, ale dotyk jego ust w tamtym miejscu. Powinni to zapamiętać na przyszłość.  
\- Teraz chcesz rozmawiać? – spytał rozbawiony Stilinski.  
\- To ja, Derek – powiedział po prostu i Stiles wciąż uśmiechając się spojrzał w jego oczy, a potem zamarł i cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.  
Nie wyglądał już na tak szczęśliwego, a słodkawy zapach radości i podniecenia został wyparty przez ostrą i nieprzyjemną woń strachu tak prymitywnego, że Derek zaczynał mieć problem z oddychaniem.  
\- O Boże – powiedział Stiles, schodząc z niego tak szybko, że upadł na dywan i z podłogi wciąż wgapiał się w niego w szoku. – O Boże – powtórzył i Derek znał rytm jego serca.  
Wiedział, że chłopak jest u progu paniki, więc próbował sięgnąć po niego, ale Stiles odsunął się tylko dalej, oddychając ciężko.  
\- Spokojnie – powiedział Derek.  
\- Spokojnie? – wyrwało się Stilesowi o kilka tonów za wysoko. – Co tutaj robisz? Dlaczego wszedłeś drzwiami? – spytał takim tonem, jakby oskarżał go o jakieś faktycznie ciężkie przestępstwo.  
Jak twierdzenie, że DC jest lepsze od Marvela.  
\- Stiles, ja… - zaczął.  
\- Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać – rzucił chłopak. – Za dwa dni wyjeżdżamy – dodał.  
\- Wiem – warknął Derek.  
Serce Stilesa biło tak mocno, tak szybko jakby chciało wyskoczyć z jego piersi. Co nie było możliwe chyba, że akurat jeden z tych inkaskich skurczybyków zamierzał zrobić rajd po Beacon Hills. A Derek naprawdę nie chciał go na swoim terytorium czy gdziekolwiek blisko Stilesa.  
\- Stiles – powiedział, ale to słowo wydawało się wzbudzać w chłopaku największą panikę.  
\- Naprawdę nie wiem… - urwał Stilinski, podnosząc się nareszcie z dywanu.  
Stiles objął się ramionami i zaczął nerwowo bębnić palcami po żebrach. Rzucał mu co chwila te krótkie płochliwe spojrzenia, których Derek nie chciał nigdy więcej oglądać. Twarz chłopaka była nienaturalnie blada, a przeważnie znajdował się tam ten rumieniec podniecenia, który tylko powiększał się, gdy Stiles się czymś fascynował.  
Teraz to wszystko zniknęło.  
I Derek nie wiedział jak miałby go uspokoić. Wciąż nie potrafiło do niego dojść, że Stiles tak naprawdę jego widział w Jamesie. I to musiało coś znaczyć, prawda? Chociaż przecież Stilinski mógł stwierdzić, że to uczucie nie miało sensu bytu. Dokładnie tak jak James tłumaczył Allison wcześniej.  
\- Ja… - zaczął Derek, oblizując wargi, ponieważ pewne rzeczy należało wyjaśnić.  
Był pewien, że Stiles raz wyleciawszy do Nowego Jorku, unikałby przyjazdu. Może nawet upokorzony tym, że odkrył się w ten sposób. Derek potrafił to zrozumieć, gdy stawiał się w jego sytuacji.  
\- Ja… - zaczął ponownie, zbierając się na odwagę. – Nie lubię Jamesa, bo wygląda jak ty.  
Stiles zamarł, a potem prychnął.  
\- Wiem, że nie wyglądam cudownie – podjął chłopak, zatrzymując się na środku pieprzonego salonu.  
\- Nie, nie. Nie rozumiesz. On wygląda jak ty, ale nie jest jak ty – wyjaśnił Derek pospiesznie. – Nie ma twojej szczerości ruchów, ani tego cudownego zapachu. Nie jest… nie jest… - urwał.  
Stiles wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Widzisz w Jamesie mnie? – spytał chłopak głosem tak cichym, że Derek równie dobrze mógł sobie to tylko wyobrazić.  
\- I nie jest tobą – powiedział w końcu Derek.  
Pewnie zwykłe 'kocham cię' załatwiłoby sprawę, ale jeśli Stiles zdecydował, że nie mieli przyszłości razem, to byłoby zbyt wiele. A jeśli nadchodził czas po prostu ich – Derek zamierzał postarać się, aby mieli go mnóstwo.  
Stiles wciąż stał jak sparaliżowany na środku salonu.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytał z niedowierzaniem chłopak.  
\- Myślisz, że okłamałbym cię w tak ważnej kwestii? – odparł Derek, podnosząc się na nogi.  
Stiles pokiwał głową z początku powoli, a potem coraz szybciej. I nie wiadomo kiedy ruszył w kierunku Dereka prawie potykając się o stół. Jednak po cóż byłby im wilkołaczy refleks, gdyby nie mógł uchronić chłopaka przed upadkiem.  
Już po chwili Stiles całował go najpierw po policzkach, dotykając jego twarzy, szyi, karku, a potem przeczesując brodę palcami, i śmiał się głośno jak wariat, co mogło się udzielić Derekowi.  
Ich usta spotkały się na powrót i po musiał przerwać ten pocałunek.  
\- Widziałem Jamesa flirtującego z ekspedientką – poinformował chłopaka, starając się nie brzmieć na zadowolonego z siebie.  
\- To dobrze – stwierdził Stiles z uśmiechem.- Przyda mu się jej numer telefonu.


End file.
